Spitfire
Kelly Metzger (English, from S1E26 onward; credited Kelly Metger in S4E10) Lotte Horlings (Dutch) Annituuli Kasurinen (Finnish, seasons 2-3) Stephane Flamand (French) Anita Hopt (German, seasons 1-2) Marie-Luise Schramm (German, season 3 onwards) Debora Morese (Italian, season 1) Gea Riva (Italian, S2E22) Tania De Domenico (Italian, seasons 3-5) Maria Grazia Errigo (Italian, S6E7) Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese) Yoon Mi-na (Korean) Tomasz Jarosz (Polish, season 1) Anna Sztejner (Polish, seasons 3-4) Celso Alves (Brazilian Portuguese, S1E16) Márcio Marconatto (Brazilian Portuguese, S1E26) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E22) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian, seasons 1-2) Alina Leonte (Romanian, season 3) Cosmin Petrut (Romanian, season 4) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, seasons 1, 3 and 5) Olga Golovanova (Russian, season 4) Anneli Heed (Swedish, from S1E26 onward) Gabriela Guzman (Latin American Spanish, seasons 1, 2, and from season 4 onward) Dulce Guerrero (Latin American Spanish, season 3) |headercolor = #F6E663 |headerfontcolor = #ED7800}} Spitfire is a female Pegasus pony and the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She makes her debut in Sonic Rainboom and her name is first used in The Best Night Ever. She and Soarin are the first two members of the Wonderbolts to be named on the show. Spitfire is a term denoting a person with a fierce temper. The Supermarine Spitfire is also the name of an iconic British-produced, high-performance Allied fighter aircraft used in the Second World War.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Spitfire first appears in Sonic Rainboom, where she is one of the celebrity judges of the Best Young Flyer Competition; later in the episode, she gets knocked out trying to save Rarity from falling. Although Spitfire is female in the original version of the show, she is given a male voice in the Polish,Only in season one. In season two she is given a female voice. Hungarian,Only in episode 16. European Portuguese,Only in episode 26. and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of the show. In The Best Night Ever, she recognizes Rainbow Dash at the Grand Galloping Gala and asks her to hang out with the Wonderbolts. However, she is too distracted by other ponies to pay much attention to Rainbow Dash. Season two She participates in the Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite and comes in second to Fleetfoot. In the episode Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash mentions that Spitfire is the captain of the Wonderbolts. Later in the episode, she supervises the other Pegasus ponies as they create a waterspout to deliver water to Cloudsdale and seems impressed by their efforts, even though they did not break the record. Season three She makes an appearance in Wonderbolts Academy, during which her voice has a higher pitch and is raspier than it is in Sonic Rainboom, The Best Night Ever, and Hurricane Fluttershy. This is the first episode to show her cutie mark, three licks of flame resembling an abstraction of a phoenix. She acts as the drill sergeant of the Wonderbolt Academy and challenges the cadets to push themselves. She is impressed with Lightning Dust's showboating and makes her team leader, not noticing that Dust achieves her record-breaking times by putting other ponies in harm's way. Rainbow Dash confronts Spitfire about Lightning Dust's recklessness, and proceeds to quit the academy when Spitfire doesn't challenge her claims. Spitfire, however, is angry, claiming that she was not given a chance to respond, catches up with her, and tells Dash that being a Wonderbolt is about "pushing yourself in the right direction", which Dash has shown her she can do. She makes Rainbow Dash the team leader, stripping Lightning Dust of her rank. Season four Spitfire returns in the episode Rainbow Falls alongside Soarin and Fleetfoot, competing for Cloudsdale to qualify for the Equestria Games. After an injury to Soarin's wing, she and Fleetfoot conspire to recruit Rainbow Dash to their team to replace him, first by inviting her to practice with them, and then asking her to join the team permanently. She reveals a somewhat more underhanded side to her in this episode, as she lies to both Soarin and Rainbow Dash, telling the former that they already found someone to replace him and the latter that Soarin was still wounded when he had already healed. However, when Rainbow Dash ultimately chooses to continue competing for Ponyville, an inspired Spitfire gives Rainbow Dash her Wonderbolt pin when her team qualifies for the Games. Spitfire and her team appear at the Equestria Games, competing in the horse-shoe event against the other teams and wins first prize, cutting it close to Rainbow Dash, and the two hoof-bump eachother for good sportsmanship. Spitfire also witnesses Spike singing the Cloudsdale Anthem wrong, and gets embarrassed because of it. Spitfire is also one of the Pegasi attempting to save the crowd against an icy cloud one of the archer ponies accidentally causes. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Spitfire appears alongside other Wonderbolts and academy cadets attempting to stop Lord Tirek, but she ends up having her flight stolen. Her flight is returned to her at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. She later sees the rainbow with Soarin and Fleetfoot during the song Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five from the Wonderbolts in Rarity Investigates!]]Spitfire appears along with Soarin at the welcoming party in Party Pooped, hosting their own booth. In Rarity Investigates!, retired Wonderbolt Wind Rider lures her away from an upcoming aerial performance with a fake letter saying her mother Stormy Flare was ill. After Rainbow Dash retrieves her and brings her back in time for the performance, Spitfire angrily strips Wind Rider of his Wonderbolt status and gives his part in the performance to Rainbow Dash. Season six In No Second Prances, Rainbow Dash attempts to set Starlight Glimmer up with Spitfire as a new friend, but Starlight is not familiar with the Wonderbolts. In Newbie Dash, Spitfire offers Rainbow Dash full membership in the Wonderbolts. When Rainbow's efforts to impress the team result in her earning a humiliating nickname, Spitfire tells her that all of the Wonderbolts have equally embarrassing nicknames, including herself. In Top Bolt, Spitfire oversees a new class of cadets at the Wonderbolt Academy, including Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail, and Angel Wings. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Spitfire appears on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE of , on page 19 of , and on Phantom Variant cover RE of . A human counterpart of Spitfire appears as a Canterlot High School student and soccer club member in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2013. Spitfire also appears on pages 2 and 5 of . In , Spitfire teaches a class of young ponies how to fly during summer camp. Revealed to be uncomfortable around foals, Spitfire is unable to properly teach them without getting nervous, and her drill instructor methods are met with poor reception. With Rainbow Dash's help, Spitfire is able to overcome her nervousness and motivate the young ponies. Spitfire is mentioned on 's regular cover, and she appears with Fleetfoot on pages 12 and 17. Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Spitfire was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The card and Soarin's card from the same wave misidentify the two ponies as each other, though the wave's packaging identifies them correctly. According to Soarin's card, "SPITFIRE is the captain of the WONDERBOLTS flying team!" Her name is listed as a trademark both on his card and on the packaging of the wave. A second mini-figure toy of Spitfire has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy and its accompanying collector card were released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery packs. According to this card, "SPITFIRE is captain of the WONDERBOLTS flying team." A trading card featuring Spitfire and Soarin' , released between the second and third seasons of the show, lists Spitfire's cutie mark as a yellow lightning bolt which matches the symbol on all the female Wonderbolts flight suits.ThePonyArtCollection tumblr post (2012-07-02). Accessed on July 2, 2012 In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #193 UR gives Spitfire the description "Being captain of an Equestria Games team AND of the Wonderbolts requires leadership, team building, and a heaping helping of awesome." Other depictions In [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 41, Miss Cheerilee's Quiz question 5 asks who did Princess Cadance marry, with the correct listed answer being Shining Armor and with the incorrect listed answers being Spitfire and Fancypants . My Little Pony mobile game description Spitfire is the captain of the most talented flyers in all of Equestria, the Wonderbolts. The Elements of Harmony guidebook THE WONDERBOLTS''' are an elite squad of Pegasus ponies who perform amazing aerial feats of derring-do at competitions across the lands of Equestria. SPITFIRE is team captain and a spirited competitor. SOARIN loves blazing a trail through the clouds—but only when he's not chowing down on one of Applejack's pies. Other team members include Blaze, Fire Streak, Fleetfoot, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Silver Lining, Surprise, and Wave Chill.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | || | }} Quotes Gallery See also * * Notes References de:Spitfire es:Spitfire gl:Spitfire it:Spitfire ja:Spitfire ko:스핏파이어 pl:Spitfire ru:Спитфайр sv:Spitfire Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers